Berry ponies
by MLPFIMCARTOONFAN23
Summary: What would happen if the strawberry shortcake gang  2007 version  found themselves in equestria? Ginger Snap creates a machine and acidentaly transports her and her friends there.
1. From Strawberry Land to equestria

Chapter 1: from Strawberry Land to Equestria.

It was a nice and peaceful day in Strawberry Land. Strawberry and her friends were all hanging out at Ginger Snap's place.

"Thank you for the treats Ginger Snap. They are good, as always. Strawberry said happily with the optimism that she is famous around her friends for.

"Oh don't mention it Strawberry Shortcake." Replied Ginger Snap.

Huck swallowed and asked "so what's this new invention that you wanted to show us?"

"Yah, I am excited to see it!" Said Angel Cake. Orange Blossom nodded in agreement.

"Well follow me" said Ginger Snap. The group followed her out to her workshop next to her cookie factory. They walked in and saw an object covered by a sheet. All were waiting patiently for their friend to remove the sheet. And as she did there was an "ahh" followed by an "uhh". Underneath the sheet was a TV that was plugged in to a funny looking box. Orange Blossom was the first to respond. "Uh Ginger, I hate to inform you of this but the TV has already been invented." Ginger Snap just laughed "No sillies, this is not a TV it's an alternant dimension window."A WHAT!" her friends responded. "You see what that box dose is it picks up information from hyperspace and then it transfers information straight to the TV making a picture that would allow you to view that dimension." "How does it work?" asked Blueberry Muffin.

"Why it is easy, yep, yes surrey, super easy, so easy Apple Dumpling could understand it, what happens is;(4 hours of theoretical quantum physics and advanced dimensional calculus pass by); and that is how it works. Didn't I tell you, simple? "Lectured Ginger Snap.

Strawberry was half asleep, Huckleberry Pie was completely asleep, Angel Cake was doodling on a piece of paper she found earlier, Orange Blossom stopped listening an hour into it and was watching the flowers, Blueberry Muffin was able to keep up until the last hour when she picked up a book. Luckily she was awake enough to nudge both Huckleberry and Strawberry awake. Strawberry Shortcake replied, "Ya I see what you mean by easy." while trying to hide a small yawn. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's fire it up." Said Huckleberry, trying desperately to change the subject. Heaven knows it needed to be changed!

"All right here it goes" said Ginger Snap. As she started to type into her computer and activated the box, Strawberry noticed something. The box started to glow and Ginger Snap was putting in numbers, when Strawberry picked up the object on the ground and turned to her friend. "Ginger Snap, what is this?" she inquired.

Ginger turned around to see Strawberry. "Oh that's just the quantum stabilizer, my pride and joy in this machine, oh yes, this is the part that stabilizes the system, without it would do something unpredictable." she said with a smile, she turns back to the screen, only to turn back again hastily "THAT'S THE PART THAT STABALIZES THE WHOLE SYSTEM!" Soon the machine started to glow more and more suddenly a flash had occurred and the children were knocked out. Soon Blueberry Muffin woke up and looked around for her friends, but they were nowhere to be found, then she looked on the computer screen Ginger Snap was working with and suddenly there was a flash and on the screen came a few words: Data source: Equestria.

A few minutes past as Huckleberry Pie was the first to wakeup. "Oh my head" proclaimed Huckleberry Pie. He had felt weird, like his entire body was vastly different somehow. He was not the only one who was feeling that sensation thought. Little did he know his friends were also feeling the same way. "What happened to us and why do I feel like I am on a cloud?" Angel Cake said. Soon Orange Blossom answered, "BECAUSE WE ARE ON A CLOUD!" All the children looked down and started to scream. Angel Cake, Orange Blossom and Ginger Snap began to fall to the ground. Huckleberry and Strawberry both continued to scream but the two suddenly realized something. They weren't falling. "(Sigh) that's a relief" Huckleberry thought then Huckleberry turned to where he thought his friends were and then said "It's ok guys" but as he looked there was only one thing in front of him and he could not believe his eyes.

Meanwhile Ginger Snap, Angel Cake and Orange Blossom were falling to their deaths until suddenly there was a loud crash/bang and a large rainbow of light had appeared, temporarily blinding all of them, but Ginger Snap could feel a force that had apparently caught her in mid air. Suddenly Angel Cake and Orange Blossom were also caught by a force that they had never felt before. And before they knew it the three girls had been safely placed on the ground. They didn't know what happened or who saved them but they were grateful. "Thank you!" said Angel Cake. A couple of strange voices then replied, "You're welcome, so glad you are OK" Soon they regained their sight and all three couldn't wait to see who saved them. They were shocked to see who it was. Standing before them were a blue horse with wings and rainbow colored hair and what looked like a tattoo of a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of a cloud. Next to her was a purple unicorn with purple hair with pink highlights with a tattoo of a six pointed star. Angel Cake looked to her right and she saw an orange horse with a black mane and tail with an orange tree tattoo. She saw the hat and knew exactly who it was "Orange Blossom?" she said shocked. Orange Blossom looked at who she was talking to. A white unicorn with blond hair and a tattoo of a paint brush put on a large cake wearing Angel Cake's hat. Soon there was a scream and both girls turned around to see a royal purple unicorn with black hair and had a tattoo of a gear with a ginger bread man put in it. "What happened to us; ah and where is Huck and Strawberry?" They had received strange looks from the animals that saved them but suddenly they heard a response. "We are here!" a voice shouted. All of the ponies looked towards the source of the voice. The two that saved the others looked up and were surprised not by the blue green pegasus with the black mane and a skate board and helmet tattoo wherein a cap, but by the creature next to him. They both landed and all of them say what Huckleberry had seen. There standing before them was a majestic pink allicorn with a red mane and tail with a heart with a strawberry in side of it for a tattoo. All turned to the pegasus and unicorn that had saved more than half the group and asked "where are we?" both smiled and answered, "you are in Ponyvile, rural town of Equestria." All looked confused; they took turns "E-qu-st-ri-a?" "Yes" responded the purple unicorn "Where are you ponies from?" The pink allicorn answered "It's a long story."

To be continued


	2. new world new friends

Chapter 2: New world, new friends

"So let me get this straight" started Peppermint Fizz, "You, Strawberry, Huckleberry, Angel, and Orange went to Ginger Snap's house because she wanted to show you this new gadget she made?" "Yes", Said Blueberry Muffin. "Then she showed it to you and called it an alternate dimension window?" said Sea Berry Delight. "Yes" responded Blueberry. "Then Strawberry found a piece of something on the ground and showed it to Ginger Snap?" Asked Cocoa Calypso. "Uh huh" said Blueberry. "Ginger Snap responded that it was a quantum stabilizer and said that it basically kept the whole system in check?" inquired Honey Pie Pony. Blueberry nodded her head. "Now you feel that one of two things has occurred, either the machine has sent them to another dimension, or the machine has caused them to be disintegrated with no trace left of them?" finished Rainbow Sherbet. "YES!" Blueberry screamed with a mix of worry for her friends and frustration from the story, "and now I don't know how to get them back." OK well, what are we suppose to do about it?" Asked peppermint fizz. "You could help me figure out how to get them back" responded a hysterical Blueberry Muffin. "Well we can try to help" said Honey Pie Pony," but first shouldn't we attempt to figure out if they are OK?" "Oh right" said Blueberry.

Meanwhile back in Equestria

The unicorn and Pegasus were standing there with their jaws dropped straight to the floor, even the Pegasus who was hovering 3 feet off the ground. "So you come from another place called "Strawberry land"?" Said the unicorn. The new ponies all replied affirmatively. "I don't know" said the Pegasus "it seems too girly to be true." Huckleberry looked at her "us too girly really, YOU HAVE RAINBOW COLERED HAIR!" the Pegasus looked at the new male Pegasus and suddenly smiled, "touché, by the way my name is Rainbow Dash and this is Twilight Sparkle." She said with a smile. Both extended their hoof to him and he took it. "Huckleberry Pie" he responded to her. The rest of the gang came up "I'm Angel Cake, this is Orange Blossom, and that is Ginger Snap." Finally the pink allicorn came up "I am Strawberry Shortcake." She said with a small giggle. After they were done with introductions, Strawberry spoke. "Well, I guess we should try to figure out a way to get home." Twilight begun to think out loud "maybe I should contact princess Celestia, and she would be able to help you find a way home." "Is she smart, because I already have a plan but I am going to need a lot of supplies and a lot of complex material in order for it to work and I am not sure my brainpower alone will be enough to succeed?" Rainbow Dash looked a little uneasy about the fact that Ginger Snap asked that, as did Twilight but the purple unicorn shrugged it off and responded, "She was my mentor in the ways of unicorn magic, if any pony can help you get home it is her."

Meanwhile back in Strawberry land.  
>Ginger Snap's workshop was in clutter as Blueberry Muffin was searching tiredly for anything that could help them build the machine that would allow them to see alternate dimensions. "EQUESTRIA" was the only clue that a nearly clueless Blueberry had to work with. But the search was going less then stellar. They had found blueprints but it made even less sense then the description of how it worked. "What is this?" asked Honey Pie Pony. "This must be the blueprints" said Blueberry. "Does anyone know what this symbol means"? Inquired Peppermint. "No clue" the others responded. Blueberry then looked over at Ginger Snap's incredibly large array of engineering and physics book. The size of one book alone looked like it would break her back carrying. "This is going to take a while" said Sea Berry.<p>

EQUESTRIA

As the group was walking to Ponyvile library, Strawberry Shortcake began to feel a feeling of her being stared at by everyone. As she looked around she found the reason, every pony was starring at her. While Strawberry was trying to figure out what about she was so weird to theme, Twilight turned to Angel Cake. "You know for creatures that claim to stand upright for most of their life, you seem to have a handle at walking on four legs." She said. "Well we have been watching Honey Pie for a lot of time I guess all we have to do is follow her lead and we are apparently fine." Said Ginger Snap. "Honey pie?" questioned Rainbow Dash. "Hunney Pie Pony, talking horse and dear friend of ours." Said Huckleberry. "Wait" said Twighlight "why did you say "talking horse" like it was unheard of?" "Well because it…" Huckleberry said, cutting himself off as he looked back at who he was talking to, "Never mind!" The rest of the walk was uncomfortable to the group, but no one was more uncomfortable in this situation then Strawberry. She kept noticing that she was being stared at. They finally arrived at the library. All of the children of Strawberry land told Twilight how hungry they were, to which Twilight answered, "the kitchen is over there, feel free to make whatever you feel like eating." A few minutes went by, Huckleberry was making sandwiches for all of them, Orange blossom was making her friends juice, Strawberry Shortcake and angle cake were making desert, and Ginger Snap was pulling out her cookies for an appetizer. When Twilight walked in she could not believe the fact that they prepared a full meal in almost no time what so ever. She shrugged it off. "Well I finished and sent my letter to Princess Celestia, all we have to do now is waiting for her to reply." "That's great; would you like a cookie while we wait?" Twilight shrugged, she began to eat it "It should not be too long before we get a rep…" as she ate the chocolate chip cookie, she began to smile, "DEAR SWEET CELESTIA, This is without a doubt the greatest cookie I have ever tasted!" she joyously exclaimed. "Ginger Snap you made this?" Ginger was just smiling, "yah, cookie making and machine tinkering are my things." Rainbow Dash spoke up, "I will tell you one thing, make this for Pinkie Pie and you will be unable to get rid of her!" Just like that there was a knock on the door. "Twighlight are you in there?" said a voice. Twilight looked at Dash "speak of the devil, I'm coming Pinkie!" as she opened the door she realized not only was Pinkie Pie there but she was surrounded by 3 more ponies, one regular with a cowboy hat on, a unicorn with purple hair, and a Pegasus with pink hair.

"Howdy Twilight, hello darling, hey Twilight" the three others said.  
>"Oh Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy. I didn't know you all were coming. This is good because there are a few ponies I wish for you to meet. Follow me" they went walking to the kitchen. Huckleberry, Ginger Snap, Orange Blossom, Angel cake, Spike and Rainbow Dash were all sitting. Twighlight looked around, hey, where's Strawberry?" Huckleberry responded "She is getting washed up, who are these ponies." Oh these are my friends. Strawberry came down the library stairs, hearing the part about Twilight saying her friends. Suddenly once again she noticed that the new ponies were beginning to stare with a shocked look on their faces (except for Pinkie Pie, who looked at her with an amazingly wide smile, that both comforted and freaked out Strawberry, despite how impossible that seemed) Strawberry could no longer wonder, she started to speak. "OK why is it that ever since we got here every pony has been looking at me as if I had some kind of deformity, I mean is there something on my face, or is my coat weird or something?" Her friends were shocked by this change of attitude; they had never heard Strawberry get angry like that. Suddenly Spike started to cough, and with a belch, a letter came out.<p> 


	3. Cutie marks?

Berry ponies chapter 3

"Eeew" said the children of Strawberry Land as they watched spike unroll the newly belched up scroll. "Wow that response was fast, and believe me, I know fast." Said Rainbow Dash. Twilight rolled her eyes then turned to spike, "what does it say?" spike then unrolled it and began to read it:

My dearest Twilight,

Thank you so much for letting me know about this situation, I am afraid that I have a bad feeling about this. While I am sure that these new ponies have no intention of harming anypony in Equestria, I do fear that their presence here, based on their story, may in the long term begin to affect the balance of time and space in Equestria itself. That is why I feel that it is imperative that I take this matter as soon as possible. I will be down In Ponyvile in about four hours or so to assess the situation; please don't feel the need to go through much trouble with Ponyvile as I wish not to draw too much attention to my presence. Due to the mild yet necessary urgency of the situation I will also be bringing Luna with me. I cannot wait to meet these new ponies.

P.S. I mean it when I said "please don't go all out, If Ponyvile knows my reasons for coming, it may cause premature and unnecessary panic, If that happens the results could be worse than imbalance of time-space. "

Love,  
>Princess Celestia.<p>

Fluttershy started shaking, "PPP-Panic?" "Fluttershy darling, Relax!" interrupted Rarity before her friend had a nervous breakdown for the 5th time this week however Twilight was not getting the message. "Oh no, Spike we got to get the library ready for their arrival, as with the rest of Ponyvile." Twilight said gasping at this last bit of news preparing to run out to get everypony ready, until Spike stopped her. "Um, what part of "I mean it when I said please don't go all out, If Ponyvile knows my reasons for coming, it may cause premature and unnecessary panic, If that happens the results could be worse than imbalance of time-space." did you not understand? "Spike said sarcastically. "Oh right well anyhow the library at least needs to be cleaned up." Said the purple unicorn. "O.K." Said spike in a tone that can only be described as defeated. "Hey" Strawberry interrupted the dragon and the unicorn, "did you forget about my question, why does every pony stare at me when I don't even say or do anything to them, it is really making me feel uncomfortable here." Twighlight spoke up. "Well Strawberry it's... Um, you know what this will be a lot easier to explain to you when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna show up." Strawberry then lightened up at the fact that she would get answers and though still a bit shaken up she tried to remain positive like she usually did. Luckily for her it came almost instinctually. "Well OK, maybe we can help you out around the library?" All of Strawberry's friends were felling better that there friend calmed down. "Ya I will be willing to help," Said Huckleberry pie. "Me too!" said Angle cake and orange blossom." "We would be honored to help with that." Said the pony gang.

The cleaning of the library for princess Celestia's not quite so casual visit was going smoothly and Rarity decided that the equestrian group should get to know the strange visitors from another dimension (twilight had explained that part earlier to her friends). To her right she noticed Huckleberry Pie taking care of a top book shelf. "Excuse me Mr. Pie?" Huckleberry stopped and looked at her slightly shocked, No one has ever been as formal as to call me that he thought. It felt strange and he didn't really like it. "Um if you don't mind I prefer Huckleberry or Huck." "Oh OK, I have been meaning to ask you what does your cutie mark mean." She said pondering over the skateboard on his rump. She was met with a head tilt and face of absolute confusion, "Cutie, Mark?" "You don't know what a cutie mark is? You seem to have an pretty one. He looked and realized what she was talking about, even thought that didn't really take less of the confusion out of the question. "What do you mean by "what does it mean"?" Well every pony gets a cutie mark when they discover their special talent. You said there were ponies where you come from." "Ya there are, but none of them have "cutie marks" well to answer your question, I guess I love to ride. My board was homemade and I enjoy riding it everywhere I go. When I ride it, I feel like I move against the wind, like nothing can stand in my way. Trick skating is something else I love to do. Jumps kick flips, spins and that is only the start of it." Rainbow dash stepped in "so what I could do all that as a foal." Huck just gave her a small smile, "Yes but I have never had wings before, so if I fell there was nearly no recovery from it." This remark struck Rainbow Dash a bit. "WAIT," she nearly shouted in a combination of shock and wonder, "If you have never had wings until recently, how are you flying so well?" Huck looked at his back and got what the rainbow haired Pegasus was saying. He looked back. "I have no idea. " he responded. Rainbow Dash decided it was a good idea to let it go for the moment. "OK well what about the rest of you? Rarity asked turning to Orange Blossom. "Well I love to garden, I enjoy growing all sorts of fruits to make juice out of." "Well golly, so you're a farmer too" replied applejack. "Do you grow apples?" "Yes" replied Orange Blossom. "But the best things I harvest are my orange trees. Gee I hope they will be OK without me. O Ya I also enjoy being around animals." Fluttershy's ears perked up. Oh really you like to work with animals too!" "Miss Angel Cake, how about you?' Rarity continued, The unicorn looked back at her flank, "I am artist I love to paint and bake. I treat every cake I bake as if it were a fabulous painting." "I fell the same way about all outfits I make" the white unicorn responded. "Miss snap is it?" she said as she looked at Ginger. "Why yes aha yes, well seeing as how mine is a gear and a ginger bread man, which I must say is indeed fitting for me, as I love to make cookies and I love to tinker. My inventions are some of the best inventions in Strawberryland. Ingenious if I do say so myself." She said with a look of pride. Huck looked at her and said, "Yes but when it goes wrong thought it has unforeseen side effects like I-dun no. Turning us into ponies in a world that is inhabited by ponies and no foreseeable way of getting back." Ginger looks at him. "I never said I never goof up." Strawberry looked at Huck, "it isn't Ginger's fault." Huck looked at his friend, "Ya I know." "Anyway miss Shortcake, that tiara looks good for a cutie mark" strawberry looked back at it and said "Ya but I can't really tell you why it is my "cutie mark"." Huck smiled and said "I'll tell you why, because if there is any girl in Strawberryland that is like a fairy tale princess, it would be you. You are a natural leader, care about everyone, and everyone that you meet ends up feeling better just meeting you. You are the best friend any boy or girl could ever ask for." Strawberry just giggled "yes I guess that is true." They had spent a few more minutes preparing the library as outside the sun set, and from the sky came a carriage pulled by 6 pegasi. 


	4. celestia's plan

Berry ponies chapter 4: Celestia's plan

As the pegasi were flying silently to avoid detection all of the ponies stood there looking at the two alicorns riding on the chariot. Suddenly strawberry shortcake had a light bulb moment. She looked at her back at her wings and in a puddle nearby she looked at her reflection seeing her horn. "OHHH!" She said with utter realization. Twilight herd this and just smiled. She knew what strawberry was talking about. They all quickly went inside the library. Spike was in the bedroom, the sound of his snoring radiated from the walls. That is good thought twilight! Twilight sparkle, it's nice to see you and your friends again. Twilight and her friends bowed to the deity of Equestria's day. They turned to her sister who smiled as she said. "It is good to see you." Fluttershy was a little afraid at the sight of the pony that was once nightmare moon, but somehow found courage to bow to the deity of Equestria's night. Both princesses looked at the new ponies. "Are these the ponies you told me about?" Twilight nodded yes. "Hello I am Celestia Equestria, princess of Equestria, she turned to Luna this is my little sister Luna. Strawberry shortcakes mind began to wonder. Sister, she thought, oh I sure hope apple dumpling is OK! She thought.

Meanwhile in Strawberryland. Peppermint fizz had thought about the same thing strawberry shortcake did. She took it upon herself as to take care of Apple dumpling, pup cake, and custard in their care givers absence. Where is stwawbewwey asked apple dumpling wanting to know where her sister was. Peppermint did not have the heart to tell her the possible truth. "She asked me to take care of you. An emergency has come up and needs me to watch you for now! She said. She was not about to break the toddlers heart for nothing. Trying to keep custard from growing suspicious, she was busy feeding her. But neither nether cat nor dog was buying it. Arroo? Barked pupcake. Custard quickly translated. Pupcake is right why wouldn't strawberry tell us about an emergency?" Peppermint began to stumble over her words. Well she didn't want to uh…" "Were waiting" sassed the pink cat! Suddenly the phone rang. Peppermint wasted no time answering it. Hello. On the other side was blue berry muffin. "Ok I think we might have figured out a way to make this thing work for communicating between dimensions. Peppermint began to whisper. "Oh good because I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up!"

"Keep what up?" Said custard as she silently and gracefully crawled to hearing range.

O shoot.

Back in Equestria.

The strawberry land kids introduced themselves to the deities of day and night. Celestia was incredibly surprised to see another allicorn other than her sister. Well I heard that one of you might have a plan to fix this I would certainly like to hear it. Why that would be me, yes sirie bub, oh yes that would be me! Said ginger snap. She told the princess her plan in exstrodenary detail.  
>"My my ginger was it? Said Celestia as the purple unicorn told her of her plan. "I don't know if you had thought this through." Ginger snap was shocked. "What do you mean your highness?"<br>Celestia began to explain. "Well the thing is according to your story you were brought here by accident what you are suggesting is trying to recreate an accident in reverse on purpose. It just doesn't sound safe enough for me to be on board with it." Ginger's face fell. "Also your machine would require a power source that we in Equestria don't use as much as you do. Our electricity creating capabilities are not nearly enough to supply a machine that takes that much energy." Princess Luna began to speech up. "Plus if we pump it with unicorn magic as a way to make it powerful enough it might overload the machine and chances would be good that all 5 of you would be annihalated in the process." Ginger snap was beginning to look on a level of about to cry. "So there's no way home?" Ginger snap asked. Celestia smiled, "I didn't say that! There is a way that we can use unicorn magic to help send all five of your home. Unfortunately you 5 will have to adjust to life here in Equestria for the time being as it takes about 4 months to produce enough power for me and the rest of the royal mages to get enough power. I also will need you all to tell me everything about your dimension otherwise the quordanents would be wrong and we could accidentally send you kids somewhere uninhabitable. Strawberry shortcake flinched, "Ya let's try to avoid that as much as possible." I'm for that said Huckleberry flying right next to her. "So after about 2 months after I find the spell again, I will need to come see all of you again so I could start forming the portal." Ginger snap was slightly confused, "2 months? It's hidden that well?" Celestia immediately got her confusion. "No my dear I know exactly where it is, the problem is it is that complicated." Twilight began to interrupt "if I may your majesty?" Celestia looked back, "yes twilight?" "In the note you were saying something about their presence affecting the time space continuum of Equestria, what exactly did you mean by that?" asked her prize pupil. Celestia turned to look slightly more serious. "Well what it means is that every dimension has their own physical laws. What I am afraid of is that if these children stay too long, as in a matter of years, the laws of their world might start leaking into our own dimension. That's why I want it done quickly but it can be comfortably done in 4 months. Right now they are causing an imbalance in time and space but it is nothing too bad right now, certainly nothing that can't be fixed later." Strawberry began to speak, so when you say adjust to life here in Equestria, I have one problem. Where are we going to stay?" she asked with a small amount of concern. Twilight beamed. You 5 can stay with me for now! Strawberry looked at her; you mean it that is so generous. I won't try to be a burden. All of her friends second that. Well if you five are going to stay here you better learn all that there is to being ponies in Equestria. Ginger snap, angle cake, strawberry, I think I should help teach you three how to use magic. All three girls replied, it would be an honor. Then twilight got an idea, Orange blossom. "yes" replied orange. You said that you excel in growing things in your dimension right. Orange blossom nooded yes. Applejack do you think you can teach her how to farm in Equestria. AJ replied "with pleasure" then she turned to rainbow dash, and do you think that you can help huckleberry learn to master his flight enough to help with the weather? She asked the pegasi. No problem I can get him flying 20% better in the first ten seconds. Then it is settled. Suddenly ginger snap's horn began to glow on its own. What's happening said the new unicorn with absolute terror?


	5. Word from strawberry land

Berry ponies chapter 5: Things are looking up.

"AHH!" Screamed gingersnap. Suddenly there was a light that shot out of her horn and a hovering screen appeared. On it was blue berry muffin, honey pie pony, raspberry torte, and peppermint fizz. "This can't be right! Let's try again." Said blueberry muffin almost disappointed. Ginger snap interfered "WAIT BLUEBERRY MUFFIN!" Blueberry looked distroughted, "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" It me ginger snap!" She said. All the children of strawberry land trapped in Equestria gathered around the screen. "How did you get a communicator up?" Ginger snap replied. "First what happened to you?" replied Honey pie. "It is the dimension, all people become ponies in it!" Angle cake answered. "Huh! The children in strawberry land replied. "Hey where are you anyways?"Said peppermint. "Were in Ponyvile library." Replied Huck. "PONYVILE!" Said there friends. They continued talking, and telling their friends about what was going on. They told them all about their fall, there rescue, their journey and about Celestia's plan. In the mean time twilight sparkle was slightly confused about what to do. "Should we say something?" She asked her Teacher. Soon there was another voice. Strawberry recognized it instantaneously. It was custard. "Strawberry what makes you so sure you can trust these Luna and Celestia characters anyway?" "Um custard." Strawberry tried to hint. "I mean if you ask me these are names that don't sound trustworthy at all, and a dictator of night and day, that just sounds bad." All the while the children kept making bad faces that seemed to get more desperately saying "Stop talking you stupid cat" I think you should just go with Ginger… She stopped as she saw their faces. "There standing right behind the screen aren't they?" The children nodded yes. Celestia and Luna stepped into view. Custard just giggled and ran. "Don't listen to her your magisty" said strawberry, "she is like that sometimes." SO these are humans? She asked. "Yes, except for honey pie." "Peppermint spoke up, so your Celestia I assume?" Celestia nodded. Strawberry just stepped in, "I'm sorry your highness but I have to know, Is apple dumpling OK?" Applejack paused. "Why is she so concerned about my cousin?" she asked herself. "Yes" said Peppermint. "I am taking care of her and your house while you are gone."0 Thanks Peppermint! Said the pink allicorn. There was a siren that went off ginger began to fear. "that sounds like the machine is going into emergency power. You better shut it off soon! I just ask one thing. "IF you are taking care of apple dumpling please take care of Chocolate chipmunk too." "And shoofly" said Huck, "and vanilla icing" said angel cake, and.. "I get it." Said peppermint, "I will handle it." "See you all as soon as possible" said strawberry. "Same here" said the others. The screen went blank. "Nice friends you have there." Said twilight. Apple jack stepped in. "Say strawberry why were you conserned about dumpling." "Why would I be concerned about my baby sister? She asked surprised back. Applejack got the message instantly and just stopped talking. So the plan is set said Celestia, "In the mean time twilight I am certain these ponies can help you advance your studies on the magic of friendship." Twilight smiled "of course your highness." "Keep in touch as much as you can!" Replied Luna. "Will do your majesty." Said Twilight. "Well we best be going back to Canterlot." Said the deiety of the day. They set back up and heeded back to the capital city. "Well we may not have many answers but at least our friends know we are OK" said strawberry. About all those things you were talking about before twilight. Ya we will start tomorrow morning. The main six headed home for a well deserved night sleep. All was quiet as strawberry and her friends settled in their new temporary homes.


	6. Lessons begin

Berry ponies chapter 6

Lessons begin.  
>The alarm clock rang on as Twilight was getting up. As she went down stairs to her surprise gingersnap was busy reading up on Equestria's history. Twilight was pleased. "Morning ginger!" Ginger snap jumped up a bit at this but quickly composed her again. "Oh hi, Twilight hello indeed" Huckleberry pie quickly said "hey Twilight, How do you like your eggs?" Twilight twitched a bit. "Like them in what?" she asked. I mean do you like them sunny side up, scrambled or smile faced?" despite this twilight was still confused as all get up "what are you talking about?" she said. She then realized it. "You mean eating the eggs in general?" Huck was shocked by this. Then suddenly he thought something. "You have never eaten meat before have you?" Ginger snap commented "I TOLD YOU!" Huck shrugged "Oh, but wait if you don't eat meat why do you have eggs in the fridge?" Spike got up at the sound of the conversation. "Morning. OH HEY IS THAT EGGS I SMELL! Oh ya ill be right back." He went into a private stock pile of gemstones he was paid for helping rarity find some. "I'll take mine scrambled with some emeralds sprinkled on them!" Ginger was shocked. "YOU CAN EAT GEMS!" Twilight interjected. "He is a dragon they can eat anything! And I mean anything!" her mind flashed back to the day that Applejack poisoned half the town with her "baked bad" Huck shrugged. "Ok I can do that for your batch spike." Thanks man said spike as he fisthoof bumped huckleberry. Strawberry, who had just gotten up, just giggled somewhat. Oh hey twilight. Oh hey ginger strawberry. Soon she saw angle cake behind her. "Oh good you are all up. As I was saying yesterday you would need to learn about the abilities you have as ponies. I know I said you should learn them all at once but because of what you are strawberry you would also need to learn to fly." Ginger snap interjected "OH OH OH" she said with an enthusiasm for school twilight hadn't heard about since herself. "Can I tell them?" twilight shrugged "uh ok? If you can" Ginger got her composure up and at speaking at about a mile a second she explained what she found out. "Alright guys from what I have read there are four types of ponies in this world. Earth ponies, pegasi, unicorns and alicorns. Huck you are a pegasi. From what I read they are the bringers of the weather. They command all the aspects of the weather in this land from rain, breezes and storms. Angle cake, you and I are unicorns. We posses magic that is specialized to our special talents. We also should have basic abilities such as levitation and small telekinesis. From what I read our type was originally responsible for the bringing of night and day in this land until the rein of queen Solaris, Princess Luna and Celestia's grandmother. Orange blossom you are an earth pony. According to the "foals guide to Equestria's history, you are the most athletic and physically strongest of the team, the earth ponies are the back bone of the labor and food supplies in the world as they are the only race of pony capable of growing food. Well I take that back there were unicorns and pegasi that could but they all had earth pony blood in them. Strawberry you are an allicorn." Strawberry smiled. "so far they have been the rulers of the land since 10 years after its discovery, after the first allicorn lead the ponies in a war against the harsh fauna of the goblins that hid and feasted on them and have been keepers of harmony ever since. Normally I would complain but from what I have read and seen there would be no reason too. The land has been harmonious and happy since Celestia herself took rule. Did I miss anything Twi?" Twilight was awestruck, her mouth opened wide and unable to close. It took her weeks to learn all of that. Gingersnap learned it in a matter of hours. Finally she was able to speak. "No you didn't miss anything" she said. Uh how long have you been up?" Oh for about 3 hours ginger answered. Twilight smiled. Some pony after her own heart. Any way like she said as unicorns three of you can use magic. I figure that I should be the one to teach you guys… suddenly rainbow dash crashed through into the book shelf. Twilights only thought was thank Celestia the window was open this time. She giggled "sorry am I late? She looked at Huck. Well come on we need to get all the daylight we can if we want you to fly better." Huck quickly followed her. He was excited. Suddenly Applejack came in. "Oh hey'all, orange you ready to learn to plant here in Equestria?" orange blossom just calmly and shyly smiled as she walked out of the house with her new teacher. Have fun strawberry said wishing her friends the best of luck. "Oh Rainbow! Latter I plan for strawberry to join you two if that's alright?" "Are you kidding two students makes it that much cooler" she said as the two flew away.


End file.
